


The Cat

by mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform, legit just so much domestic fluff, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie/pseuds/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie
Summary: In which Sam and Bucky get a cat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Cat

Sam Wilson did not want a cat. He would have preferred a big dog like the one that they had back in his squad during his air force days, but there was one problem. Bucky was terrified of dogs, especially German Shepherds and Rottweilers, so there was no way Sam was going to push one of those on him. Bucky missed his goats from Wakanda, but Sam couldn’t keep goats in his yard so they had to stay back with Shuri. And that’s how he ended up at the animal shelter. Getting a cat. Sam Wilson really did not want a cat. At least, that’s what he told himself.

Bucky ended up picking out an old black and white tuxedo cat with bright green eyes and torn left ear, naming her Domino. Domino was a pretty chill cat. She was a bit skittish at first and didn’t like loud noises, but then again, neither did they. She spent large amounts of her day watching people on the window sill, and laying in her cat tree, or the sink, or any other object with a surface area, meaning that cat hair was everywhere. As far as Sam knew, these were all pretty normal cat things. Not that he’d know or anything. He’d only done 3 hours of research on how to be a good cat dad, but everyone did that when getting a pet right? Right?

She obviously liked Bucky better, but Sam didn’t mind. She’d crawl up on his lap while he was watching tv, and keeping a good watch on him during the day. He fed her, scooped her litter, made sure she was drinking enough water, and scolded her when she didn’t. Sam Wilson was certain he did not want a cat, but if she made Bucky this happy, maybe she was ok.

This cat had to have been magic, and after only having her for a week Sam could see the improvement in their lives. Like sure, there was cat hair in their food more often than desirable, and they would find a dead mouse in the living room once and a while but it was nice to have someone else in the house, but most importantly, she gave them both someone else to talk to.

Namely Bucky. After only having her for a week, Bucky referred to her almost exclusively as ‘my lady’ or ‘Madam Domino’ and would have full on, one sided conversations with her, talking about anything and everything… and sometimes meowing.

The first time it happened, Sam had just gotten back from a run. The smell of fresh eggs and bacon being cooked on the stove filled the house and the sound of old jazz music played from the kitchen. My, how things had changed since they had first met.

As he sat down on the steps he heard a “meow” sound from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Jesus,” he thought, pulling off his shoes “damn cat can’t go 5 seconds without calling for attention”. Just as he finally stood up to go into the kitchen, Domino padded down the stairs. He scratched her ears as she rubbed her cheek against his side. Wait. If Domino had just come downstairs, and the meowing had come from the kitchen… “Oh my god,” he thought to himself, a simile coming over his face.

“Meow”

There it was again. He stifled a laugh as he walked towards the kitchen, Domino following close behind.

Bucky turned around from his place by the stove, and smiled “Hey babe, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Were you… meowing at me???” Sam asked, pouring himself a glass of juice.

“I- What no. I was, I was meowing at Madam Domino. I thought that was her downstairs.”

Sam cracked a shit-eating grin “Do I look like a cat to you boy? Like T’challa with his Black panther Wakandan tech ish? Am I jumpin’ around all nimbly bimbly from tree to tree? Am I drinking milk from a saucer? Do I look like Domino? Do you see me eating mice?”

Bucky let out an incredulous laugh, “I mean that one time when we were out of clean cups didn’t you just pour your milk into a bowl and drink it?”

“Hey hey hey that was one time babe! One time!”

“Alright, alright, whatever you wanna say, now come over here and eat your breakfast”

Sam Wilson did not want a cat, but he did love Bucky. And if she made Bucky happy, then she was alright with him. And ok… Maybe she had grown on him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, thank you so much for reading. This is my first time posting on AO3 so I apologize if the formatting is off. This was just a quick little oneshot for @criminal-cookies 400 challenge on tumblr but I decided to post it here too. You can find me at @becausewhyknotme on tumblr as well. Please enjoy!


End file.
